


Connection

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Caught, Come Swallowing, Desperation, Developing Relationship, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Sex with a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Jason removed one hand from his jeans, reached out and trailed his fingers along the gleaming black of the hood, slowly walking around it until his fingers met the orange stripe. When Damian had sent him a picture of the damn thing as he'd been purchasing it, Jason had been ruthless in making fun of him.A racing stripe?! Really, kid?The words had been a cover for the truth. He adored the stripe, probably more than any human had any right to adore a strip of paint on any surface, much less a car.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you're as into this as me... well, here, have this sexy beast to look at. - http://www.desktopas.com/files/2013/09/Mustang-muscle-car-4-wallpaper-1350-x-811.jpg  
> Beta: kate1zena

Jason shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans, balling his fists. There was something about this that always left him at an impasse. He _wanted_ , wanted like he never had with anything else, but it didn't change the perception of the thing. 

He knew how it would look if he somehow missed one of Bruce's cameras. Knew how it would come off if someone happened into the garage while he was busy giving in. 

He'd look like a _damn freak_. 

Anxiety rolled around in the pit of his stomach as he took another step closer to the car. Ever since it had arrived in the garage Jason had been stopping by more and more often to take a look at it. He hadn't told anyone that this was his reason for continually showing up at the manor – he always had something else to present – but he'd park his bike in here just to use it as an excuse to take a look at Damian's newly acquired vehicle. 

One more step forward and Jason removed one hand from his jeans, reached out and trailed his fingers along the gleaming black of the hood, slowly walking around it until his fingers met the orange stripe. When Damian had sent him a picture of the damn thing as he'd been purchasing it, Jason had been ruthless in making fun of him. _A racing stripe?! Really, kid?_ The words had really been a cover for the truth. He adored the stripe, probably more than any human had any right to adore a strip of paint on any surface, much less a car. 

Jason crouched in front of the car, slid his hand down to run over the silver letters spelling out _Challenger_ on the grill, had to turn his half moan into a cough as he pushed himself back to his feet and continued his slow circle of the car. 

So far, he'd only gotten to this point – to _touching_ this beautiful creation. Each time, he had to wait an excruciating half an hour before he arrived home and could do something about how turned on just running his fingers over the car got him. 

His feet carried him around the car to the passenger side and his breath caught as he took note that today, _today_ it wasn't locked. _Nothing_ in the world could have stopped him from opening it right then, not even Damian himself appearing behind him to yell at him for touching his car. His fingers slid under the handle, grasped and pulled until the door clicked open. The whisper of the hinges were nearly silent and he shivered as he slid one knee onto the bright orange and black seat. The kid had _taste_ if Jason was being honest. He could have gone dull and boring, but he'd chosen to be bold about his color choices, had paid for custom colors, for the arrow striping down the sides of the car and for the damn gorgeous orange and silver rims. 

Jason's gaze flicked over the dash, across the subtle gunmetal pattern, over the Bose speakers slotted into the doors, over the custom grip steering wheel and then _down_. The chrome of the petals gleamed even in the pale circle the interior light provided. But what really caught Jason was the part he'd been doing his best to ignore. The _custom_ gearshift. The orange and black ball perfectly affixed atop the bare metal of the shifter, absent the usual leather of the standard Challenger shifter. It was reminiscent of Jason's reckless years, made him ache for something he'd done so very long ago that it felt like a dream. 

For an instant he was back there, so many years ago, only fourteen and far too adventurous for his own good. All hormones and pent up energy. Nothing in him could ever forget how he _needed_ that release had been or how good it had felt in the aftermath. It helped that it had been some rich bitch's precious Lambo. He'd snuck in and done his deed, smoked a cigarette right in the pristine car to cover the smell of his sex, and then left the windows rolled down as he'd strolled off into the darkness. 

He hadn't stuck around to see how she'd felt about it, had been at least nice enough to use a rubber. All the same, he still sort of wished he could have seen her face when she found her car with the windows down, broken into, and the scent of cigarettes and sex on the air. He understood the assumptions that would have been made, the idea that there had been more than him in the vehicle, and he wanted to laugh at them.

A shiver worked its way through him, up from his thighs, burning up along his hips, and then shoving into his core where it forced his shoulders to jerk in response, a little huff of air leaving him as he slid all the way inside, knelt on the seat and dared to reach out, running his hand along the dash and then dancing down over the console and then _up_ , along the length of the gearshift – along that glorious _shaft_ – to the knob on the top. He palmed it and made a slow circle, getting a good feel for the size of it, knowing instantly he could do it without prep, could take it deep inside him without even _trying_.

Reaching up, he pressed his free hand to the seat, his fingers sliding down off the gearshift and then down to the brake, gripping it as if it were a lover's cock, slowly stroking it until he was panting in the soft light of the car. Until all he could hear was the rough sound of his breath, the sound of him _stroking off_ the car. 

It was too much. _Far too much_.

Yanking his hand back like he'd been burned, Jason made a fist and pressed it to his thigh, resisted touching his cock. He hadn't been this hard in _years_ , hadn't wanted to cum so bad in long enough he'd forgotten what it truly felt like to be pent up and desperate. 

His head tipped back and he closed his eyes, allowing his arousal to slam through his body for a moment. He could feel how overheated he was, knew how quickly he was breathing, understood it would be incredibly easy to shoot off in his pants if he touched himself only for a minute. _Debated it_ until he moaned, unable to hold the sound back any longer.

His breath hitched and he held it for a moment, trying to calm down. Somewhere behind him there was a whisper of movement and Jason's blood instantly turned to ice. 

His hand jerked up and he flicked off the interior light at the same time that he palmed his knife out of his pocket and slid from the car. He flicked the blade out and steeled himself.

"Show yourself."

He could almost sense the other party's hesitation, their reluctance, and then the shadows moved and Damian stepped out into the pool of light to the side of Bruce's Audi RS7.

Jason forced himself to close the blade and push it back into his pocket, even as shame flooded through him at what he'd been doing with Damian's car. He used the shadows to cover how hard he was, slammed the door closed and took all of two steps before Damian spoke up.

"You'd think you might be nicer to her than that."

Jason flinched though he kept his back to Damian, hopefully covering the reaction. He cocked his head to the side and spit out a bitter laugh. 

"Nice paint job, kid." The words were out before he could really think them through, only sought to rile Damian up the way he had been the first time, when he'd sent a tirade of texts in reply to Jason's snark-filled comment defending his choice. When Damian didn't respond, Jason turned just enough to look at him. 

Damian stood there, fully inside the pool of light now, his arms crossed over his chest in a way that was supposed to make him look tough and, perhaps, angry. Jason's gaze flicked over his form, taking in everything like he'd been trained to do his entire life. _Find the lie, Jason_. Bruce's words, haunting him, even now. 

The lie was easy to find with Damian, his tight black slacks doing nothing to leave his particular _lie_ to the imagination. He was, quite possibly, just as aroused as Jason himself was and _that_ shocked Jason into stopping his examination completely. He paused, one hand on the hood of Damian's car, his breath stuck in his throat as he slid his gaze back up to Damian's face, took in the _fire_ that had settled within his eyes.

Damian's voice was a mere whisper when he spoke. "The truth shall set you free."

Jason shuddered, sucked in a breath as he allowed himself to turn fully toward Damian, knowing how obvious he was even in the low light of the garage. "Fine, I like the paint job."

The laugh that Damian let out surprised Jason, left him staring at him in shock. "Oh yeah, it is _definitely_ the paint job that gets your engine going." Damian moved to the car, opening the door and then leaning against the side of the vehicle. "Do not take me for a fool."

Jason watched the way Damian drew his fingers up the doorjamb, noted how they slid into the hook of the latch, _fingered_ it for a moment and then retreated, his hand sliding along the inside of the door, over the handle and grasping it in a way that Jason knew all too well. Damian disappeared into the car and Jason felt helpless to what he wanted for the first time in his life. 

He pivoted and made it to the driver's side in record time, opened the door and slid into the seat on his knees, meeting Damian's gaze, watching the smile spread across Damian's lips before the interior light turned back on, bathing them in the pale glow of it once again. 

"Show me." The words were but a whisper, breathed out so quietly Jason thought he might have imagined them if it weren't for the fact that Damian was dipping his fingers into the empty cigarette lighter slot, almost a distracted movement, as if he didn't even realize he was doing it. 

Jason wet his lips, gripped the seat and leaned closer, reaching down and sliding along the parking break, grasping it and giving it a stroke, watching Damian's face.

He watched kid crumble in front of him, watched the slack-jawed way Damian stared at what he was doing, at the absolute _want_ that clouded his gaze as he stared, transfixed, at what Jason was doing. 

"You want it too."

It wasn't a question. Jason was certain he'd never stated something that was more _factual_ in his entire life. Damian was nearly trembling, his pupils blown, and his breathing erratic. He was probably further gone than Jason had been when he'd been caught.

His fingers moved to the gearshift and he palmed it like he had before. Damian's entire body tensed and he swore for a second he was about to cum. A little huff of breath left Damian and then his hands were on Jason's, helping him make the slow circle around the ball, forming their fingers and sliding them down the shaft until Damian _whined_ , yanking his hand away and frantically starting to open his own pants. 

Jason watched, astonished, as Damian squirmed around in the seat, kicking his shoes off, then shoving his slacks and jockey's down until they were all in a pile on the floorboard. He tugged his door shut and flipped the center console up, fishing around and then tossing a tube of Astroglide and a few condoms onto the dash. 

Jason could hear Damian's panting breath louder than anything else, felt like time was stopping as he watched Damian carefully fit the gearshift with a condom, retrieving a hair tie from the center console to tie off the bottom and keep it in place and he _knew_ where this was going. A shiver ripped through him. 

Try as he might, Jason had never managed to find porn of a _guy_ doing this. He'd found girls rubbing their pussies on the gearshift, found one girl even putting it up her ass, but not once had he found a man doing _this_. It was always another way, their cock going into some part of the car, ruining the seat or risking stupidity with the tailpipe, and it always left him dissatisfied, to the point he'd stopped looking for it years ago.

 _This_ was his biggest fantasy, right in front of him: someone else completely desperate to get their car _inside them_. He'd wanted to see it so badly that he wasn't even jealous that it wasn't him. 

Damian crowded him for a moment, settled astride the console a moment later, clutching at Jason's shoulder as he fingered himself for a moment. Jason watched as he spread lube over the latex-clad gearshift, shivered hard as Damian breathed out, "Hold it for me."

Reaching between Damian's legs, Jason held the gearshift, made sure it didn't shift as Damian started to push down onto it. He heard the hitch of breath that meant it had slid up inside him and Jason felt his cock flex so harshly that he thought he was going to shoot in his pants for a second. A strangled moan left him before he slid his hand up, _felt_ at where it disappeared inside of Damian, and flicked his gaze up to Damian's face, studying him as Damian started to move.

It took a few adjustments, but the way Damian's breath caught, the way he stiffened, told Jason he'd found what he'd been looking for, and then suddenly Damian was fucking himself hard on the shifter. His hands fell down to the console lid, clutched at it as he straight up _rode_ the metal ball and Jason _knew_ where it was stroking up inside him. 

"Jay! _Jay_ , I'm going t-" the rest of it was swallowed as Damian grabbed one of Jason's hands and shoved it over the head of his cock a mere second before he started to lose it. Cum splashed against Jason's hand and he realized his purpose a moment later, cupped his hand and let Damian shoot into it, keeping his cum off the interior of his car.

Damian shifted slightly, sagging over the center console, the gearshift still buried deep in his ass, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. 

Jason shifted, reaching into the back for the box of tissues he'd noticed half shoved under the seat last time he'd been out here. It was suddenly starkly clear why they were in the car and he hid his smile as he settled back with the box, extracting a few tissues and starting to mop up his hand. 

"How often?"

Damian let out a quiet sound that could have been a laugh as he pulled himself up and managed to end up on his knees on the passenger seat, reaching for some tissues and removing the condom, balling it up inside the tissues. He discarded the wad onto the floorboard and reached for the second condom, ripping it open and easily rolling it over the gearshift, pulling the hair tie back into place on it. 

"More often than you have come to stare at her and do _nothing_."

Jason sucked in a breath, watching Damian's hands, wondering if he was going to go for it a second time. The mere idea of getting to see such an act a second time left his insides quivering, his cock letting him know he wasn't going to last through a second time no matter what. 

His world narrowed down to only the gearshift, to the thoughts inside his head whispering to him about what he'd done to that rich woman's Lambo all those years ago. His hands were on his pants before he could stop himself, wrenching them open and shoving his hand inside his briefs to stroke frantically to the _idea_ of the things he wanted to do to this car.

Damian's hand clamped around his wrist and Jason made one of the most pitiful noises he'd ever heard anyone make, shocked that it had come from his own mouth. 

He watched amusement blossom on Damian's face. " _Jay_..." Damian's hand ghosted up his forearm to his elbow, using his leverage to extract Jason's hand from his pants. He let go and gestured to the newly sheathed gearshift. "Do you honestly believe I would be so _cruel_?" He took the tissue box and settled back on his knees. "This is for _you_."

Jason wasn't sure he'd ever been so intensely worked up in his life. His eyes rolled back he got horny so quickly. His cock strained in his briefs and he swore he was going to lose it right then and there until Damian's fingers came to grasp his shoulder, squeezing until it nearly hurt. 

" _Breathe_."

Shuddering, Jason sucked in a breath and then another, swallowing as he forced himself to focus on the task at hand rather than the idea of it. Sliding out of the car, he shrugged out of his jacket, tossed it across the hood, toed off his shoes and shoved his pants and briefs down, stepping out of them. Tugging his socks off, he dropped them alongside the rest and crawled back into the car, closing his door as well and then shuffling around until he was turned how Damian had been, straddling the console, the gearshift nudging against his ass.

For a moment he couldn't breathe, _shook_ in his desperation though he couldn't make himself move to claim what he needed either. It was only Damian reaching down to hold the shifter that grounded him enough to do as he desired, to sink back on the slickness of the ball and _rub_. The vague thought of when exactly Damian had managed to lube it up flitted through his head and he gasped as he pushed it against himself, rocked as he forced himself to breathe. Little by little, his body opened up for it until it popped inside and he choked on the shout that wanted out, knelt there trembling, Damian's _car_ inside him.

He pitched forward for a second, Damian moving to brace him, holding him up as Jason ceased functioning for what felt like far too long, his mind a haze, his body tingling like the static he remembered from childhood and late night TV. It was only when he sucked in another breath that he realized his cum was all over the center console, that just slipping the car up inside him had brought him off the first time. He hadn't even _felt_ it. Not like he should have.

"I–" he choked out the word, paused to clear his throat, though he needn’t have bothered.

Damian just shook his head, stroking his hand over Jason's hip. "It is _fine_." He watched Damian lick his lips, heard the hitch in his breath, and then, "Now, _fuck her_."

Jason moaned before he could even think of stopping the sound. He was moving in an instant, worked the shifter in and out of his body, over and over, letting it pop free every now and then just to shove himself back down on it with a cry. When his belly started to quiver, his orgasm building to all new heights, he pushed up enough to rock back in just the right way, _actually_ strangling on the scream he had to cut off. 

His hands clutched at everything, his dick strained away from his body, and he swore he was going to hyperventilate with how quick he was breathing. 

Damian's hand slid over his hip, closer to his cock, and for one frantic second their eyes met and Jason ground out a desperate, " _Yes_ ," to the unasked question there. A second later, Damian was hunched over the console and his mouth and tongue were working up the side of Jason's shaft, licking and sucking, tongue snaking out to lap over the head, and Jason threw his head back and _shouted_ as he lost it.

His body clenched on the gearshift, clamped the shifter up inside him and he could feel himself spasming around it as he truly orgasmed this time. Every spurt of cum wracked his body, forced him to jerk, his cock to shove right into Damian's mouth as he swallowed everything Jason gave him, sucking greedily until Jason had to reach down and pull him off just to breathe.

It still took him a few minutes before he could ease up enough to get the shifter out of his body and it felt like it took far too much coordination to get himself into the driver's seat and more than he had to keep himself on his knees so he didn't ruin the fabric. 

When the world came back into focus, Damian had opened his own door and was sitting serenely in his seat, his jockey's on and nothing else, feet up on the dash as he just quietly watched Jason. 

Jason blinked at him a few times, brought him fully into focus, and then let his head fall back against the seat rest. "Jesus, kid... you _knew_?"

" _-tt-_." He could hear the smile in Damian's voice when he spoke. "You are foolish to believe I could not see that you wanted this just as I did."

"I didn't see it in you," Jason quietly pointed out, though he couldn’t deny amusement at Damian's way of putting things.

" _Incompetence_ ," Damian returned a moment before he was _there_ , his hand cupping Jason's cheek and his lips pressed lightly to Jason's own. 

It was nearly chaste, gentle and filled with a languid sort of presence, and Jason found it easy to return that sort of kiss, found it much less daunting than any other time he'd kissed someone in his lifetime. 

When they parted, Damian remained nearly touching him, his lips achingly close but not quite there. "We are two in the same. Both desiring something society would shun, requiring it to feel complete. Both..." he paused, the little huff of breath across Jason's lips telling him of the difficulty of the next statement, "needing someone while needing no one at all."

Jason reached up then, pushed his hand into the hair at the nape of Damian's neck, held on as he closed the distance, kissed him just as simply again, the movement languid, smooth, and then gone as he drew away just the slightest bit again. He knew how hard it had been for Damian to say what he had, felt like he _owed_ him words even though he wanted to leave it like this, leave it with the raw knowledge that he did desire what had happened both between the car and _between them_. Instead, he breathed out a single phrase, one he'd heard Damian utter once so many years ago, one that had _stuck_.

"It's us against the world, kid. Just you and me."


End file.
